Love me before the midnight
by Dark Nine
Summary: [One Shot Yaoi] [MomoxRyoxFuji] La conciencia simpre despierta luego del pecado, pero lejos del abandonar el pecado te dejas consumir por la culpa...


Ya… demasiado tiempo libre y nada en que emplearlo

¬.¬ al menos tenemos inspiración u.u

Ese no es el punto, en fin ahora como diablos explicamos este fic

Es tu culpa a mí no me preguntes u.ú

Este fic es de la Thrill pair n-n mezclado con la Ah-Un pair O.o

Que descabellado y yo participe TTTT

Pasemos al fic n-n

* * *

"Ya quisiéramos que los personajes de PoT fuesen nuestros… pero volviendo a la realidad no podemos dibujar ni un barco u.u"

**Warning:** Shonen-ai (romance chico-chico- chico… o.o)

**-+- Love me****before ****the midnight -+-**

**Pareja principal: FujixRyo**

Caminar con el peso de culpa en él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en estos momentos? Que pregunta más estúpida y ruin que había formulado, ni que fuera imbécil.

Casi temía ser descubierto en sus encuentros clandestinos con su sempai… Diablos! El estaba enamorado ya pero, con Fuji era la prueba del deseo…

Y también daba gracia pensar en sus pecados, cuando en el momento no los tenía en cuenta. Ni siquiera pasaba por su mente la imagen de su novio. Cuan cínico podía ser; estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Momo-sempai y el no le correspondía como debería.

Frunció con ferocidad sus labios fijando su ver ámbar en el edificio que se frente a él, la ventana en el noveno piso sería su destino dónde la suave cortina hacía alarde del ligero peso que poseía…

"Debo estar loco" pensó, pero no detenía sus pasos hasta haber llegado al edificio, abrir con su propia llave y eso que NO vivía ahí, pero como una de las demasiadas veces que había entrado en el departamento él se la dio…

Lo más cómico de la situación era como demonios se llevaban bien si ambos resultaban, a su manera claro esta, unos malditos manipuladores.

En tanto el peliverde se ensañaba en buscar un porque a su infidelidad el ascensor ya se había detenido a un paso de sus pies. A quién trataba de engañar, estaba seducido por Fuji-sempai.

Por ende su plan de la "excusa perfecta" ya había pasado a un segundo plano. ¿Es que realmente se creía el inocente en este triángulo? Corrigiendo, en este cuadrado pasional.

Diablos! Era un hipócrita, su cabeza se enroscaba cada vez más logrando que sus pensamientos expiraran finalmente. Ahora la llave correspondiente a la cerradura comenzaba a girar.

Antes que pudiese pisar en su totalidad la planicie del mármol del departamento un sacudón firme desde su brazo lo obligó a estrellar su espalda contra la pared, a modo de reflejo cerró sus ojos para próximo abrirlos en incredulidad.

-¿Fuji-sempai?- preguntó por la oscuridad que adornaba la habitación

-¿Esperabas a alguien más Ryoma-kun?- volvió a preguntar el ojiazul sonriente

Sabía que estaba riendo, bueno no era una ciencia para cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que siempre sonreía. Es que Fuji-sempai era un cínico.

-No te esperaba tan temprano- volvió a hablar el castaño pegando su cuerpo con el contrario ambos torsos se plegaban y amoldaban a la perfección

El dedo índice de su sempai comenzaba a arremangar el cuello de su polera, Ryoma viró su cuello con deseo, dándole lugar a la ansiosa y pesada lengua atravesar la zona desnuda que le proponía ser vista.

-Es… que… hoy… ahh… tenía más… tiempo- apenas si pudo responder pues el peso y el aliento cálido de su sempai comenzaban a surtir los efectos en él

Echizen estrujó bajo sus dedos las mangas de Syusuke pegando aún más el cuerpo de él al suyo. La rodilla ansiosa del castaño separó las del menor obligándolo a contener un gemido, apretando sus labios, ya que su intimidad era frotada con descaro contra la rodilla.

-Aún es temprano Ryoma-kun- habló subiendo sus indecorosas caricias hasta el lóbulo de su oreja la cual era tomada entre dientes y sus labios la saboreaban

Ahí supo que ya estaba en manos del castaño. Odiaba admitir que el era el que manipulaba los hilos en esa extraña relación que poseían. ¿Relación extraña? No, nada de eso, eran amantes… aunque cada uno tuviese una pareja distinta.

-Eso ya lo se… - respondió el pequeño que ya estaba siguiendo la treta formada por el mayor

Como pudo retuvo su muñeca frente a sus ojos. Efectivamente, no eran ni la medianoche y los juegos morbosos ya estaban iniciando. Sin resistir sin la piel de Fuji, subía las manos hacia los castaños cabellos de él enredándolos a su antojo.

Suaves y delicados como eran, estos se deslizaban entre sus dedos. La nuca de Fuji dio un bruto movimiento teniéndolo frente a él. Los orbes azulados ya estaban fijándose en los suyos. Curioso, Fuji-sempai nunca abría los ojos…

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó el prodigio que entreabría los suyos a causa de la excitación que surtía su cuerpo

-Mañana ya llega Tezuka- avisó comenzando a lamer la quijada del peliverde- Espero que eso…- mordió levemente el mentón- no te cohíba venir a verme-

-Ah!- fue todo lo dijo, pues sentía que de alguna manera algo de respeto le debía… y no solo a él, sino también a Momo- No creo que este bien… seguir con esto- dijo después del silencio que había provocado.

-¿Por qué no Ryoma?- interrogó ante la elocuencia de sus palabras- Tú me deseas y yo también- continuaba la constancia de las lamidas por cuello y la quijada logrando que el prodigio cerrara los ojos.

_"Maldito cuerpo"- _pensó sin dejar de retorcerse, electrizante caricias que surcaban toda la parte pectoral de él. Los dedos firmes que masajeaban la zona declinaban sus caricias y los pasos de su sempai comenzaban a retroceder con él a cuestas.

-Yo no… creo que- antes que el peliverde pudiese continuar con los escrúpulos que estaban avecinándolo los labios seguros del castaño se habían inclinado hacia a su boca, drenándola con disciplina

Sí claro, podría reconsiderar la idea de olvidarse del cínico de su sempai si no lo deseara como lo hacía.

Retrocediendo como lo hacían, los pies de Syusuke chocaron con lo previsto. Hizo girar el cuerpo del ojiámbar logrando que este cayera y su cuerpo encima de él.

-¿Cuándo… ahh- quiso preguntar ya que su cuerpo había caído en la delicia del colchón que con anterioridad había probado, y porque no también usado.

-No hables Ryoma-kun- le pidió cortésmente el castaño sin dejar de besarlo- Todavía falta para la medianoche- avisó

No pudo refutar siquiera, los labios sobre su boca lo prohibían. Bien, la conciencia no iba a traicionarlo ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Conciencia, esa maldita que siempre que se introducía en su casa daba señales de vida. Ahora, de puntitas de pie apaciguaba su intrusión en la cama dónde cada noche volvía luego de ser infiel.

Se abrazó a la espalda del moreno, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas que estaban desalineadas a lo largo de la cama.

-¿Ryoma?- preguntó el muchacho somnoliento- Pensé que te demorarías más en casa de tu padre- que mal se sentía en esos momentos

-No Momo, ya duerme- pidió sin coraje siquiera de verlo a los ojos

No tardó en escuchar la suave respiración. Dios! Amaba al sujeto del que ahora estaba abrazado y sobre todo ocultando su rostro de vergüenza en él. Presionaba con ambos brazos la cintura del moreno apretándolo contra su pecho.

Aunque siempre resultaba lo mismo. Excusa, mentiras y demás. Encima, para aliviar un poco su conciencia las manos de Momo se enlazaban a las suyas.

-Momo- llamó con suavidad obligándolo a durmiente a encarar su rostro- Bésame ahora- exigió con descaro

El de ver violáceo apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando Echizen había juntado los labios con los suyos de manera suave, y los brazos del adolescente se enroscaron en su cuello presionándolo

Eso apaciguaba mínimamente la culpa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Y así era. Otra noche en que la culpa se apropiaba de él. Las manos de su sempai cínico avasallaban su pecho y su lengua saboreaba su piel.

-¿Cómo te fue con el capitán?- preguntó sin importarle mucho

-No hables de él ahora Ryoma-kun- pidió Syusuke colocándolo debajo de su cuerpo- Solo estamos nosotros- pronunció en su oído

Nuevamente, como cada noche estaba dominado bajo los encantos de su sempai. En el momento no importa nunca importa si hay lazos con otras personas, la infidelidad resultaba el pecado más tentador que había conocido.

Y siempre procuraba estar antes de la medianoche en su casa, sino la culpa era más grande.

_-End of one-shot-_

…

Esto fue lo más cínico que escribimos hasta el momento no Anto?

…

En vista que mi hermana no participa en las notas finales solo puedo decir que a mi me encanta esta pareja n-n y no hay muchos fics de ellos u.ù. Ah! Y una colega escritora que sé que le gusta como a mí n0n así que se lo dedico… Nakuru, si es que sabía que le gustaba n-n y somos poquitas así que te lo dedico n-n

… (-sigue sin responder-)

Cualquier crítica que nos ayude a mejorar es bien recibida n-n

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado

Besos!!!


End file.
